


Universal Constant

by Livingshroom



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Oral, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingshroom/pseuds/Livingshroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two Frankies looked at each other in wonder. They blinked, and Zach shivered at the sight of both of them. God, he may cum, untouched, from this much Frankie overload. The universe had conspired in his favor.</p>
<p>(Or: Zach accidentally finds an error in this universe and summons a female Frankie.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universal Constant

Zach, like a ticking bomb, caused trouble when Frankie was out of town. He usually kept his havoc to the trenches of twitter, but too much beer had blown his judgement to pieces. So, eyes bleary, he decided to play 'app roulette.'

When Zach woke up, drool drying on his face and smoke filling his bedroom, he couldn't remember anything from the night before. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone only to find that that smoke was emitting from the device.

"Zach, why is it so smokey in here? Did you burn breakfast , babe?" An unfamiliar female voice muttered besides him. The red tips of her hair poked out from under the covers.

"No, I didn't make anything...wh-who the fuck are you?"

He remained motionless, afraid to see who she was, and he couldn't understand how his drunken self could have make such a horrendous error. His heart rate speed up and stomach twisted as he desperately tried to remember if he had slept with her.

"Ha ha. Funny. It's too early in the morning for this, Zach. If the punchline to this joke is 'when did my girlfriend get so beautiful?' then I might be forced to break up with you."

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about. I have a, uh boyfr-," Zach didn't want to tell this mysterious girl about Frankie, "I honestly have no idea who the fuck you are and why you think that we're dating. And if I'm being blunt then I think you should get the hell out of here before-"

She sat up, covers slipping to reveal her tan skin, and Zach toppled out of the bed as he saw her face. If Frankie had ever had a female twin then this would have been it. She had the same cheekbones, pouty lips, and large eyes. Even her laugh sounded similar to Frankies as she leaned over the bed to giggle at Zach laying on the floor.

"Zach, seriously, why are you acting this way? Is this some new sexual fantasy where you pretend that you don't know me? Because we can play those games, daddy," she transitioned into a mocking Marilyn and batted her lashes in a ridiculous way that only Frankie could have managed. What. The. Fuck.

" _Frankie_?"

"Oh, now you know who I am?"

"Why are you a- a girl?"

"Um, I was born one? You're being really weird this morning. Weird even by Zach Rance standards," she - _Frankie_?- rolled her eyes, "I'm going to take a shower, baby, but you're free to join me."

She stood up and Zach felt his eyes grow very wide. Frankie's curvaceous hips were covered by the smallest pair of pink panties, and he felt his mouth water at the sight of her naked silhouette. Zach swallowed guiltily. On one hand, he wanted nothing more than to touch her because he was attracted to Frankie in any gender. On the other hand, he wasn't sure if it was technically cheating.

Just then the house phone rang, and Zach, eager to get away from this confusion, ran down the hall to pick it up.

"Zachary Rance. Why haven't you texted me since last night?"

"Frankie. Oh, thank god that it's you and you're a man and it's so nice to hear your voice. I, uh, I have a problem. Well, not a problem that I know how I caused...I, uh, I- I" Zach stuttered and his cheeks turned red as the other Frankie sauntered out of the bedroom, her breasts bouncing with every step, and opened the storage closet to grab a towel. Zach got a good view of her backside. He swallowed.

"Zach? Zach, what's wrong? Zach! Please tell me what's going on!"

"You would need to be here to understand."

"I'm going to be in New York in a couple hours so will you be all right until then, baby?"

Frankie blew him a kiss as she shut the bathroom door.

"I'm not sure if I'll survive."

\----------------

Zach's only coping method was consuming copious amounts of junk food. He had already gone through a whole bag of Doritos by the time the shower turned off. Zach watched as Frankie stopped in front of a picture and stared up at it.

"Why are my pictures changed?" she gasped. Frankie was trembling, and there was a puddle forming beneath her feet.

"I was trying to tell you this morning! Listen, I know you...but I don't really."

"How...who....I don't understand," she reached out to touch a photograph where Zach was pressing a kiss against Frankie's stubbly cheek. She almost dropped the picture and Zach reached out just in time to save it. She looked up at him, and Zach flinched at the intensity of Frankie's gaze.

"When was the first time you kissed me in the Big Brother House?"

"We...I never kissed you-I mean Frankie inside there. Not on the lips."

"What did your mother say to me when I left the house?"

"I'm not sure."

"What were we planning to do today?"

"I don't know."

She shook her head and backed away from him, "I don't understand. Why don't you know these things, Zach? I don't understand why you wouldn't know.  No, no, how is this possible?"

"Frankie," he reached to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She flinched.

"Get the fuck away from me! I don't know who you are or where I am or why these pictures of me are like this and- _DON'T TOUCH ME_!"

She locked the door to the master bedroom. Zach could hear crying echo throughout the apartment, and he felt consumed by guilt even if he couldn't remember what he had done. All he knew was that there was girl version of Frankie who seemed to be from another reality.

Zach didn't panic because he knew that his Frankie would have the answer. Frankie always had the answer. Always. He could fix any of Zach's screwups. There was still a couple hours until then, and Zach couldn't leave the house. His phone was busted, and his laptop was in the bedroom.

So Zach picked up his favorite book, The Secret, and sat down with his back pressed against the door. He could hear muffled sobbing.

"Why is this happening? Why? Everything was so perfect...Zach was supposed to...he was...then propose to me today...why this?

Zach listened and shivered. He sometimes contemplated the idea of what life would be like if Frankie had been a girl. It seemed that their relationship had been able to move more quickly. He wondered of a world where his sexuality had never been in question. He felt longing for the simplicity that such a universe would give to him.

"Frankie, I'm sorry. Please, I know you're listening. I really am so, so sorry. I'm not sure how this happened...but crying won't solve anything."

He heard the bed creak as Frankie got up and then pressed her back to the door. Zach listened to her breathing, and his heart burned at the thought of Frankie, even one from another earth, suffering. Zach felt protective over her and wished to stop her pain.

"I'm sorry too. Today was supposed to be brilliant...Zach, _my_ Zach, was going to propose. I just knew it. I saw the ring in his pocket the night before, and I woke up to...this. I want to shine bright, but I'm freaking the Frankie out right now," her voice shook as she spoke. Zach pressed his hand against the door.

"Frankie is coming. Um, my Frankie. He'll know what to do so don't worry. He'll know how to fix this...whatever this is"

She laughed, a hysterical noise, and then sniffled: "My Zach thinks that I have all the answers too. Oh god, if I'm here then is he all alone there? Zach will call Ari and then my mother and then all my friends and then he'll call the police. My baby is all alone, oh god, Zach-"

" _Shhhhh_! Listen, you're just working yourself up. Have you ever read those children books? The one about Narnia and stuff? A hundred years in the wardrobe was only a minute outside. So maybe...maybe you've only been gone for a second. And when he wakes up, you'll be right there by his side."

It was silent for a moment. The crying had stopped. Then Frankie unlocked the door and buried herself in Zach's arms. Zach, surprised, held Frankie to his chest. Besides the unfamilar weight of her breasts pressed against him, it wasn't any different from holding his own Frankie. She pulled herself into his lap and hid her face into the crook of his neck.

"I miss him already. I don't understand what happened or why. And my whole body just misses him. You look like him," she murmured as Zach rubbed her back, "but you're...just not him."

"Am I different?" Zach was genuinely curious when he asked.

"Yes, I can't explain it. But your presence feels different. Or maybe I'm just imaging it. He's not this gentle. More assertive. He would have knocked firmly on the door and told me to open it. You're...less confident."

Zach stiffened, "Is this your way of calling me gay? Because I'm not."

" _See_? So _defensive_. No, no of course my Zach has told me that's he bisexual. Well, he didn't tell me in so many words. But I have eyes and ears. I can see the way his eyes wander a little when we see a hot, shirtless man at the mall. He also can't get enough of me when I dominate him."

"I guess that's a universal constant."

"Is that right, baby?," she smirked just the way his Frankie would and teasingly pinched his nipple. Zach felt goosebumps rise on his skin as the conversation took a strange turn. She was still sitting on his lap and her eyes were exactly the same as Frankie's.

When Frankie leaned down to kiss him, Zach didn't push her away. It started slow and soft, her fingers wrapping themselves in his hair just the way that Zach liked, but then she pulled hard. His hands had wandered to the swell of Frankie's ass when the door slammed open.

" _Zach_! I'll give you exactly five seconds to explain before I send you packing back down to Florida in a casket- _Oh_."

The two Frankies looked at each other in wonder. They both blinked, and Zach shivered at the sight of both of them. God, he may cum, untouched, from this much Frankie overload. The universe had obviously conspired in his favor.

"Zach," Frankie leaned against the counter for support as he took in the sight before him.

Female Frankie silently stared back.

"Yes, love of my life?"

"What. The. Fuck."

\-------------------

Zach was bored by all this talking. All the two Frankies wanted to do was talk, and it seemed less like talking and more like listening to someone think aloud. They were like twins babbling away in their own secret language, and Zach was bored by all the serious words.

"I have an idea."

The both looked at where he lay on the coach, buried beneath a blanket, and paused their conversation.

"Yes?" His Frankie raised an eyebrow.

"We should take some time to chill and watch a movie. I checked out Mean Girls."

They reluctantly agreed. Frankie easily took his place and pulled Zach down to lay on his chest. Female Frankie looked at the two of them, how their bodies fit together perfectly, and awkwardly sat to the side. As the movie progressed, she moved closer and closer until she also had her arms wrapped around Zach.

Zach tried to concentrate on breathing because this is had always been his fantasy. Well, not this specifically, but the idea of a threesome. Frankie had always been too jealous to willingly invite another man or women to their bed.

"What did I do in a past life to get this blessed?" Zach wondered aloud.

His Frankie smirked and kissed his neck at the same moment that the other Frankie did. Their mouths were hot against his skin, and Zach had never felt anything so pleasurable. He let out a soft moan as his Frankie continued his journey downwards and slyly brushed his fingertips against Zach's thigh.

"Are we really gonna have sex? 'Cause sex usually _always_ fixes these sort of things."

"What the fuck kind of fanfiction have you been reading?," female Frankie snorted. Yet, her cheeks were burning red as she watched them pressed up against one another. The two Frankie's made eye contact, nodded, and then both bent down until they were level with Zach's crotch. He wasn't sure what they had agreed upon, but he was cool with whatever got his dick sucked.

"Wow, okay. This is...shit. I feel like I'm going to wake up any moment because this is not happening. I'm, like, the luckiest dude in the world right now. Frankie!" Zach inhaled sharply as her fingertips unzipped him.

His Frankie kissed him through his thin underwear, and Zach wound a hand through his hair to encourage him. Female Frankie, eager, pulled down the material. Then she was swirling her tongue around the tip as his Frankie pressed more kisses up and down the length of him. Zach's toes curled at the feeling, and he wasn't going to last long.

"Our baby is so pretty," female Frankie purred softly as his Frankie wrapped his mouth around Zach and, slowly, started to bob his head. His Frankie hummed in agreement, and the vibrations felt pleasurable against his cock.

Female Frankie sat back up and took off her top to reveal her perky breasts, and, wow, it wasn't like Zach ever got to see those. She giggled at his wide-eyed expression as he wrapped one of his hands against her. He slowly stroked her nipple with the pad of his thumb as she leaned in to kiss him. It was all too much for Zach. He had never gotten his cock sucked by a man and touched a woman, although he had vaguely dreamed of it, and he came far too quickly.

His Frankie pulled back, wiped his mouth, and smirked, "Wow, Zach, that was an astounding minute of sex. Your endurance is inspiring."

Female Frankie grinned: "He's overwhelmed."

"I'm being attacked," Zach held up his hands as he tried to catch his breathe, "Okay, um, do you want me to, like, take care of either one of you?"

His Frankie laughed, "Like you know how to pleasure a women. You've never given a girl an orgasm in your life, Zach."

"Wanna bet?" He quirked his brow.

Female Frankie pulled off her sweatpants to reveal her pink panties, and Zach knitted his brow in concentration. He wasn't really sure how one gave girl's pleasure besides fucking them so he tentatively placed a kiss on her stomach. His Frankie snorted.

"Shut up," Zach snapped as he ran his hands up and down her thighs, "I got this. You, like, uh, you finger girls? I think."

Female Frankie rolled her eyes at his effort and finally said, "God, I forget how much of a squeamish virgin you used to be. If you stick your fingers in me and expect me to cum then I might slap you. Just gently rub. The trick is consistency. Make patterns if it helps you, babe."

Zach blushed as she moved his fingers to rest on the heat between her legs. He rubbed her through the thin material and grumbled, "How long is this supposed to take exactly?"

His Frankie laughed as he watched with passive interest, "Such amazing foreplay, Zachary. You really are amazing with the ladies. Just eat her out or something. Shit, I'm gay, and I know more about pleasing women."

"I don't like to give head..."

"Neither did my Zach. But that changed quickly," Frankie giggled as she ran a hand through his hair and pulled it gently to encourage him. She swiveled her hips, trying to gain as much friction as she possible, and Zach could feel the panties become wetter by the second as he pushed down a little. She gasped in response at the slight pressure. Zach smiled as he realized how close she was, and he hadn't even done much.

"See! I'm a natural," he bragged as his own Frankie wrapped his hands around him to press kisses onto his neck.

"She can touch herself, Zach,  I'm not all that impressed by your heterosexual skills," Frankie looked up at his female self, "You want to see him suck me off? He looks even better with a cock in his mouth."

" _Mhhm_ , sounds hot," she moaned. Zach, who had gotten a little bored to be honest (why the fuck did females need all this fucking foreplay to come?), was eager at the suggestion. He eagerly went to his knees on the floor as Frankie spread his legs on the coach. Female Frankie, whose cheeks were flushed as she leaned against her male counterpart, bit her lip in anticipation.

Zach had done this enough times to know what to do, but he had never had anyone watch him do it. There was something forbidden and voyeuristic about kissing the tip of Frankie's cock with someone else watching him. Even though he had already cum, he was turned on by the idea that he was being used to pleasure others. It was hot. His Frankie had a knowing gleam in his eye as he guided Zach down him, and Zach easily took him in his mouth.

"Shit! That is hot. My Zach only agreed to let me wear a strap-on that one time...Maybe when we're married, he'll let me do it again. Wow, he really likes this doesn't he? His eyes are all glazed and watery," she groaned. Zach, who was reminded of her presence, cheek's burned at the idea that she was watching. Frankie soothed him by tugging gently on his ear.

"My baby is beautiful- aren't you? Such a good boy," his Frankie praised him.

" _Mhmmm_ , you should cum on his face. I bet he would like when you do that. When you mark him as your own."

"He loves it. Isn't that right, Zach? You love it when everyone knows that you're mine? When I scratch you and bite you and cum on you? I know you love it when I'm rough. I know" Frankie's voice was becoming more strained as he fucked Zach's mouth, and he could tell by the sound that he was close. So he pulled off, gasping for breathe, and Frankie came on him.

It was silent as female Frankie also came to her climax.

"Why am I the only one who didn't receive oral?" she grumbled as she pulled Zach's baggy sweater over her naked form.

"Internalized sexism," Zach said with a straight face as he wiped off the cum from his face and lazily licked it off his fingertips.

The two Frankie's looked at each other and burst into laughter.

\-----------------

Of course, it wasn't all laughter and blow jobs and rainbows. They woke up in the morning, limbs tangled on the couch, and she was still here. Zach had hoped that the morning sun would make yesterday's mistakes disappear, but it seemed that they hadn't.

His Frankie was in a bad mood that morning, "Shit! I'm going to be late. Can you just try and clean up here?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"And stay out of trouble. Please?"

"Well, now that you said that I guess I won't stick my dick in the microwave. You just ruined all my plans! Better not lick the electric socket either. And I’ll have to put off my plans for throwing myself off the balcony until next Tuesday."

"Zach. I'm serious. Can you just..." Frankie threw his hands up and sighed, "just stay calm."

Frankie had a job hosting some red carpet event today, and he left after giving Zach a kiss on the check. Zach didn’t kiss him back.

Zach, who was going to hang out with AJ and Lauren today, was stuck inside the apartment. Female Frankie, who had seemed so giddy the night before, spent the morning watching bad reality TV with him. Sometimes, her eye would glaze over a little as she looked at him, shaking her head, but she didn't say anything.

"What?!" Zach snapped, "It freaks me out when you look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Don't play dumb, Frankie. It's not a cute look."

"It's just...I don't understand why this reality is so different. Why is my Zach proposing to me today, but you're not? Instead, you and Frankie seem a bit tense."

"Well, there's obviously some differences in our universes."

"Like?"

"Like you have a fucking vagina."

"That doesn't explain it. I mean...you're bisexual. Right? You seemed very happy about Frankie's, uh, parts last night. More than happy. So I don't understand why that would change anything. Zach told me that he would love me no matter what," she mused thoughtfully. Zach crossed his arms and shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand, okay? You're... _straight_. You haven't had to deal with the closet. It's not like you ever fucking want to be in the closet, okay? It's just that I've always been an athletic boy and crushed on girls. People just assume that I'm straight like it's the default, and I don't have time to go around and tell them they're wrong. I mean...it's partially true. I do like girls. But I love Frankie too. The closet isn't something _I_ willfully created...society built it _around_ me," Zach ranted. It felt good to get it off his chest. He knew that she could never tell anyone this, and he felt safe by her side. She smelled just like his Frankie too, and he leaned his head against her chest.

"I still don't understand. You love him! Why would you ever try to hide that away....?"

"I...it's not that simple. You come from a universe where everything was that simple. Was anyone shocked when your Zach flirted with you? No! Just another frat-bro trying to get with a beautiful girl. Do you think my mother minded if you two kissed? Shit, she probably was all up on twitter loving that shit!"

Frankie laughed, "Yeah, she reblogged all the little gifs. She even watched all our moments on the live feeds. When I came out of the house, Jill told me that she was happy to finally meet 'her new daughter-in-law.' And you- Zach said 'Ma! You have to wait until I propose!' That's always our little joke whenever she sees me. What did she- what did she say to your Frankie?"

Zach only shook his head. He looked down at her and felt jealousy in his heart for a life as simple as her's. He couldn't explain any of it. The pressure when he left the house. How big 'Zankie' had been. How unprepared he had been for it all. How his mother had given him a tight hug and how her silence later that night told him that she would be happy if he just moved on. How different it would have all been.

Zach couldn't put any of that into words so he just shook his head and said, "She defiantly didn't bring up marriage. That's for sure. And none of my so-called bros did either. But, hey, at least I easily weeded out the bad friends. Your Zach may not realize how many of his home bros are homophobic dicks."

"Well, you two did get more media attention. Your relationship broke down more 'societal boundaries' and probably was more dramatic."

"You can take all the drama and media shit," Zach said bitterly, "What I wouldn't give to just be happy and love and free to just, like, instagram us doing fucking cute couple things. Like, jeez, my fans think I'm living some sort of conspiracy just because I don't post pics of us together!"

"So you don't think you'll get married in a couple years then?" Frankie quirked her brow.

"God, so persistent. I don't know. How could I know that? I'm not even thirty."

"Neither is he. But he’s going to-"

" _Stop_! Stop comparing me to him" Zach stood up, "It's not the fucking same thing, and you know that! You think that the world would ever doubt that a boy and girl fell in love? I can't be the same as THAT Zach because the world isn't the same to me. It-it isn't fair."

It was silent, and he felt his cheeks turn red as she stared at him. There was a question in her eyes that Zach couldn't answer. A challenge that he couldn't rise to.

Zach went into the kitchen, took out a bag of chips, and went to sit out on the balcony. Only when the door had shut did he start to cry as he thought of all the experiences he was losing. All he could think of was how his Frankie used to joke about marriage back in the Big Brother House. Now, Zach wasn't even sure if they were going to stay together. Frankie had been dropping hints for months that he might be ready to move on.

She came back onto the balcony, where the sky was so blue and the city streets were busy with traffic, and they both stared at the cityscape. Zach crossed his arms, but she didn't say anything for a couple minutes.

"Maybe...maybe I'm here to help you, Zach. Why else would I fall into your universe? To show you that it's real. That you could make this work."

"Oh, please, stop with the hero complex. Not everything is fucking kabbalah quotes and hidden meanings. Real life is messy and hairy. Sort of like _balls_. And once you've emptied your balls it's like, shit, now I have to, like, be in a relationship. With a _man_."

"Wow, deep," Frankie snorted, "Life is like balls?"

"Laugh all you want. But it's not fair. My universe isn't fucking fair. No, Frankie, you told me yourself that it can't be real without the trueth. And the trueth is that I don't know if we can make this work. I miss Florida. I hate this double life. He wants me to be more than I can be...and maybe it would be better for him if I did leave."

Zach immediately regretted what he had said, but he didn't take it back.

Frankie cried. She tried to hug him, but Zach went stiff in her arms. She represented everything that he wanted but didn't have. He could have came out of the Big Brother house and had the whole world to conquer. Who was to stop their domination? Instead, he had been left insecure and broken and without his partner in crime as he fumbled around in the dark (For Frankie had been his light).

She wiped her eyes, "Zach, you live in a universe where you've found your soul mate! You're still so blessed. Imagine all the alternate universes where you haven't? The universes where you marry some other girl and spend your whole life wondering why it feels wrong? The universes where you don't go on Big Brother? Where Frankie decides to tour with Ariana instead? Where you two walk past each other and never know? If you want it... _then take it_!"

"Was that a quote from your sister's song?"

"Be serious."

"Okay. Serious talk- _I love him._ I love him so fucking much that it kills me inside. But I don't know if it'll work."

"It will. If anything is a universal constant...it's that Zach Rance is brave and kind and sometimes a moron. And Frankie Grande loves him even when he's being a moron. Especially then," Frankie hugged him. Zach wished that he could have said all these things to his own Frankie.

\-----------------

Frankie came home with Zach's cellphone in hand and said that he had gotten it fixed. Zach, who hadn't even asked him to do that, was sure in that moment that Frankie loved him. He took the phone and gave Frankie a long, lingering hug and kiss.

"What was that for?" Frankie laughed gratefully.

"For...being you."

" _Mhmm_ , I like me some of that," Frankie teased as he glanced over his shoulder at the coach, "Where's other me at?"

"She was there a moment ago!"

They looked all over the house to find that she was gone. Zach was happy that she had returned back to her blissful universe, and he felt only the last tinge of jealousy. After All, he thought as he wrapped his arms around Frankie, he had gotten lucky too.

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty and serious and a little funny. Leave me a comment or kudo if you enjoyed this. It encourages me to write more :)


End file.
